


Adventure Of The  Devil Twins

by emccain216, Nxystar



Series: Devil Twins [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emccain216/pseuds/emccain216, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nxystar/pseuds/Nxystar
Summary: So this is it…Surrounded by Stars…We Start Again…Two Halves…Yet One Whole…Light and Dark…Night and Day…Creation and Destruction…We Become Who We Were Meant To Be…We Are Clarity  and Velocity…We Are One!!!





	1. Prolouge

_ So this is it… _

**Surrounded by Stars…**

_ We Start Again… _

**Two Halves…**

_ Yet One Whole… _

**Light and Dark…**

_ Night and Day… _

**Creation and Destruction…**

**_We Become Who We Were Meant To Be…_ **

**_We Are Clarity  and Velocity…_ **

**_We Are One!!!_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Hello, welcome to the Adventures of the Devil Twins_ **


	2. Chapter 2

                                                            Chapter 1

           “Scrap!!! Hit The Deck!!!” ~KaBoom~ This is the first thing you hear when you Enter the small apartment that houses two sisters. Both tall, elegant, and both currently hiding behind an overturned soot covered steel table near the wall. Once the smoke cleared, we saw both women standing up.

            “Well Victoria, I would call that a Wheeljack Grade D explosion.”

             “What?! No, that is most definitely a grade C, at least Clair.”

             "The first one that spoke was a tall mocha skinned woman wearing black skinny jeans, a blue Doctor Who tee shirt, white converse, her hair in a stylish ponytail, and stormy blue eyes. The one that we now know as Clair is oldest of the two siblings. Beside her, her younger sibling Victoria, or as she likes to be called Velo. She looks so much like her they could be twins, she wore black cargo pants, combat boots, her signature black, gold and silver belt  and a black tank top with a half decepticon, half autobot symbol with her hair completely braided in mini braids with metal bands, then braided again in a warrior's braid on top of her head, wearing a gold pair of athletic sunglasses that cover her gold and silver eyes. Velo then said

         ¨Well that was fun n' all, but let's go out.¨

            ¨Let's.¨

                  With that, they left.

                        -By the power Of Unicorns we Travel Thru TIme!-

Velo POV

        After we ate an awesome lunch at the mall and finding some amazing transformers merchandise,  with a little bit of goofing around, we were relaxing in the sun in the food court. Then everything went to the pit.

        “Well, well, well boys, what do we have here. If it isn't the devil twins, more like dumb twins.” said a-gangster-wannabe Tom.

       “ Look what we have here sister a wannabe who thinks he is so tough.” Clair said.

        I snicker at that. To anyone that would ever think we are sweet innocent girls, let it be known that the pit and the well spawned us and we can be angels or devils when we choose to be… 

        “More like wan’a be roomba,  sis’ta.” I said.

         I say turning to my sister with my signature cheshire grin, that would terrify a grown man and also make him want to get closer at the same time. By that the roomba, sorry, Tom looked madder than a chicken suit unicron covered in a scrap ton of sparkles, dancing the chicken dance.  _ Man that would be really funny, I should totally do that to someone.  _ Then, the roomba just had to go and open his mouth and say one of the dumbest thing he will ever say,

       “Oh ya? Well, look at you little girls playin’ dress up and trying to play wi’t the big boys. Why don’t you two go scurry off with that sweet ass of yours and go hide behind mommy.”

       By that time, I had taken on a dark look mirrored by my sister. As one, we stood nodding to each other turning and punchin’ the carrier fraggin’ roomba flat on his larger than life aft, not before hearing a sweet crack. The fragger lay sprawled flat on his aft spread eagle style holding his now broken nose with both of his hands.

     Clair then stepped up and put her foot on his stomach leaning close with a sickening sweet smile, that made him cower in fear said, “Oh, is the poor little roomba sacred of the little old devil twins awe,  the baby better go run to his mommy.” 

       With that ,she applied more pressure as a warning to leave, then lifted her foot. As soon as she lifted her foot he took off like a scared little mouse. 

     “Well, that’ went we’l!” 

    “Yup! Hey, doesn’t he drive that piece of scrap car?”

    Both girls grinned evilly at each other.

                                     -Le Magical skippy de time!!!-

          Velo POV

     You know that piece of scrap car we were looking at earlier? Welp, it has now been pranked by the devil twins as revenge. It is now a pink, bubble wrapped on the outside, inside it now has pink shag carpet all over it on the ceiling, doors, and seats it is also covered in orbitz, the vents have rainbow sparkles that will never stop circulating or stop blowing out, and on top of that there is fuzzy dice on the mirror. It is every grown man's nightmare. We were sitting there watching and laughing while sitting, drinking hot chocolate at a little café across the street. He will never live that down...Ever…

      ¨Well sis´ta,  ah thin´ tha´ll teach ´em ta mess wit’ tha’ devil twins don´ ya agree?¨ I said.

    ¨Most definitely sister dearest, now what do you say to getting our sweet little afts to the couch and bing watch the Bayverse transformers series for the thousandth or millionth time.¨

   ¨Let’s¨

                      -By the power of Vector Prime Time skip-

      By the time they finished the last transformers movie, they were yelling and cursing in cybertronian words.

    ¨Why the pit would the kill Jazz?! Where the pit are the rest of them?!! NOOOO!!! YOU STUPID MOTHERFRAGGER!!!! DORITO OF DOOM, I WILL CASTRATE YOU.¨ Clair said while yelling at the tv throwing popcorn on a rather intense season.

     ¨Ah don´ know wha, bu’ if ah get my hands´ on ´em they gonna wanna wish ´hey wah       deada tha a doornail.¨

     ¨Face it Velo, if we were in that universe, a lot would be changed  but there’s nothing we could do here in this slagging reality.¨

                                                -Narrator POV-

      When that final word left her mouth, there was suddenly a bright flash of light where the girls were once sitting there, only a upturned popcorn bowl spinning slowly remained.

Clair POV

      Once that annoying flash of light went away, we were facing two giant metal titans or gods.

**_¨Welcome Sparkilings¨_ **

_   ¨I am Primus¨  _

**¨And I am Unicron¨**

     Then as my sister so elegantly said,¨Ah frag,  ´yah gat some pit o´ some tim´ng tha fer sha.¨

 

  
  



	3. Ch 2

Chapter 2  
:Comm:  
~Actions~  
_Bond Speak_  
Thoughts  
Primus Unicron Both  
-Timeskip/Flash back Start-  
Clair POV  
Oh, my aching helm, what the pit did they do!?  
-Flashy McFlash back-  
As my sister stood tall, facing Primus and Unicron. Holy scrap, we are right in front of the cybertrionian gods… What the frag did we do to get this!? You have done nothing wrong, sparkings, we find our selves in need of your help. You might I just want someone sane around here that is not you. Before I could stop myself, I said, ¨Sane, sane, we ain't sane. We are the exact opposite we are the most insane people you will ever meet.  
You will be better than the insufferable Primes with their ¨We are better than everyone¨ mind set. True. Even though I created them, I do get helm aches from them and I do not appreciate that. ¨True, we would be way better than them.¨  
While we were talking, without neither deities knowing, my sister's and my eyes connected, and our positively evil grins that we flashed each other that lasted less than a nanosecond. So while I was talking with them she snuck around and somehow made Unicron be in a unicorn suit without him noticing and Primus was turned into a mother duck. Safe to say they never noticed her putting it on, we will never let them forget this.  
Unicron then turned to Primus to say something and stopped. Both of them just kind of stand there staring at each other, then we started laughing at their somehow dumbfounded face plates. For beings made of metal, their faceplates were very expressive. Brother, why are you a duck/unicorn? They turned to us and just stared at us trying to figure out when and how we did that. I sat there smirking while Velo had a poker face on. Well, that was unexpected. Agreed. We will never speak of this again. ~Snap~ With that they were back to normal, Now that this incident behind us, we need your help with ¨fixing¨ one of our universes.  
I cocked my hip out while narrowing my eyes¨ Which universe?¨ What are they expecting of us? I believe you call it Bayverse. "So, let me get this straight. You want us to go fix the most messed up universe you created. First of all, how did you frag up this universe so badly?¨ With that, both Primus and Unicron looked sheepish. We might have left this universe in the hands of our first sparklings the Primes. We thought they would be able to handle it. ¨But?¨ They decided to play god too much. They were never supposed to go so far. They were only supposed to watch over and not interfere, but as we know that did not happen. ¨So what do you want us to do?¨  
We want you to go there and fix their mistakes. Velo and I looked at each other communicating with our eyes. ¨Will we get help from you such as adding bots?¨ Of course, we will not leave you to do it all by yourself. Velo said ¨Fre´ reig´n frem da primes?¨ I will not allow them to interfere with anymore they have gone to far for so long. I looked at my sister and nodded ¨We will help, so no more will they suffer. Thank you for doing what we cannot. Now, we have some gifts for you. You will find them when you online. Now go, Clarity and Velocity become who you were meant to be, one of OURS.  
-End of flashback-  
Which leads me to now staring and my now metal hand,when did that happen? When i heard a slight shuffle off to my left side. Looking up I caught sight of my little sister now not so little and made of metal. Welp, we are so messing with this universe. Bow down you motherfragging glitching roombas to the amazing devil twins!!! MUHAHAHA!!!  
_Sister if anyone heard what you just said they would have already run to the hills screaming bloody muder_  
Wait, what?  
_It seems as if we now have the ability to talk over a sibling bond_  
_That is AWESOME!!!_  
_Stop YELLING!!!_  
_Ok. OK!_  
Well, that was a bit odd, but now it will be so much easier to do things considering Velo doesn't like talking.  
_You Got that right, I don't like talking to idiots_  
_Most of the people we see every day are idiots_  
_Exactly_  
Anyway, I decide to take a look at my frame to see what Primadana and Unicorn decided to give us. My main color was a T.A.R.D.I.S. blue with a green secondary color, I also had silver biolights all over my frame which made all the colors go together, whereas my sister had matte black where my blue was, where my green was was a melted gold where my silver biolights where hers were also silver.. I feel something sliding on my spinal struts and I freeze slowly turning I see… Cables… Welp, that seems to be my new hair, interesting nothing I cannot work with... I hope. It also seemed I had both wheels and thrusters on my feet and the wheels would act as skates if I needed them to. I look to my hip and about started jumping with joy I had a grenade. That is right people. Primus and Unicron have given me, the Wheeljack of the sisters, means to blow stuff up. Pit, yeah. It also seems as if I have enough blades and knives to make everyone really jelly, and most of them are not normal blades like one of them is and acid blade. That would probably hurt… Oh well… Wait, I am considered the one of us that doesn't really mess with weapons and the one that prefers to talk circles around people rather than fight with weapons or fists, if that is true. Scrap... How many weapons does Velo have!?!  
-With Velo-  
Velo POV  
Well, after the bout of yelling with my sister in our head. How weird does that sound, if I had another voice in my head I would be Deadpool. Nah, I am, too cool for that. Well, lets us see what weapons I have. They had better remember to give me cannons. OR ELSE.  
-Meanwhile-  
How many weapons did we give them again?  
Enough.  
What exactly did you give the Sparkings, we both know they are both insane pranksters that will do anything for scrap and giggles.  
I might have just messed up, oh well the world will survive… Hopefully… Maybe… Probably not...  
Frag  
-Back With The Devil Twins-  
Velo POV  
¨FRAG YEAH¨  
So, you know how I was looking at my weapons. Feel bad for the next person that pisses me off. They going to get blown sky high or vaporized their afts I can make Ironaft look like a little bitty kitten with no claws and no teeth… Try meh fraggahs.  
-Meanwhile at a random Place in space-  
~Achoo!!!~  
¨What the pit was that?!?¨  
¨Medbay Now!´´  
¨NO RATCH-¨ ~Clank~  
¨MEDBAY NOW!!!¨  
-Back with the Twins-  
It seems my sisters and I, frames don't really differ that much besides color, I also have a belt to hold grenades and my pouch. My cables also are also in a ponytail, along with a visor and mouth guard. We both have door wings that transform into seeker wings. Our alt-modes are a black bird jet, human, and Hennessey Venom ft5 fastest car in the world. I control energy where Clair controls light. Our backstory is the same as our life back home, except we now live right next to the Witwicky´s and are good friends with Ron and Judy but Sam is just a whiny butt (Clair: ONLY A LITTLE!!!!), but we don't care about that.


End file.
